eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister:Units
Unique Characters Overview The Gals in general order of appearance ''This is for unit information. For route info, see ''Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister:Routes * Colette ** Joins if you reach her before the monsters during 03-02 **Lv 25 → 探索の幼馴染み **Lv 40 → 疾走の幼馴染み MOVE+2 **Lv 70 → 忍の幼馴染み MOVE+2 * Princess Sylphine ** Joins after capturing during 5-4 + brainwash (requires 姫の呪輪) or 08-02 on Sylphine route ** Lv 50 → 聖王女 Cost+1 Move+1, Upgrade Skill ** Lv 80 → 覚醒した聖王女 Cost+4 Move+2 * Sassoone ** Joins after capturing during 5-4 + brainwash (requires 人の呪輪) or 08-02 on Sylphine route * Vidal ** Joins after capturing during 5-4 + brainwash (requires 人の呪輪) or 08-02 on Sylphine route ** Lv 50 → 高級なメイド Cost+1, Move+1, SP+5, DEF+3, MDEF+2, Skill Upgrade * Estelle ** Joins after capturing during 4-1 or 4-3 + brainwash (requires 騎士の呪輪 after 7-1) ** Lv 40 → 魔法姫騎士 Cost+2 Move+1, Learn skill Ice Wall ** If use Sex Magic: Maou Max MP+3, Lily DEF+1 * Bridget ** Devil **Joins after 03-04 **Lv 30 → 突撃の魔族姫 Move+1 **Lv 50 → 神速の魔族姫 Cost+2, Move+1, Skill Upgrade **Lv 80 → 闇王女 Cost+4, Move+2 * Oktavia ** As a demon serving Bridget only, she will not die permanently if HP=0, but she will disappear if Bridget dies. **Joins after 03-04 **Lv 30 → 光鋼の魔術師 **Lv 50 → 烈輝の魔術師 Cost+2, Move+1, HP+5, SP+10, MATK+2, Skill Upgrade **Lv 80 → 寡黙の魔王女 Cost+4, Move+1, HP+10, SP+10, ATK+10, MATK+5 * Femme ** Joins after defeating her at 2-1, you can choose to let her join (allow summoning Lizard Man immediately), OR capture her + brainwash (requires 獣人の呪輪) ** Lv 50 → 蒼の暗殺者 Cost+2, Move+1, HP+5, ATK + 3, Luck +2 ** If use Sex Magic: Maou Max MP+3, Lily ATK+1 * Nelly ** Priest ** Joins after defeating her → capture → brainwash (requires 神官の呪輪) ** If use Sex Magic: Maou Max MP+3, Lily Speed+1; consumes both Nelly and Tiofania * Tiofania ** Elf ** Joins after defeating her → capture → brainwash (requires 妖精の呪輪) ** LV 50 → 隻眼の狙撃手 Cost+2, Move+1, HP+5, SP+5, ATK+3, MDEF+2 ** If use Sex Magic: Maou Max MP+3, Lily MATK+1; consumes both Nelly and Tiofania Maid Angels There are 4 Maid Angels and they would appear randomly in Card encounters. You can ask them to join the battle (共に戦え). Initially they will only join for that particular stage. However, after finishing the game once and starting a new game, asking each angel to fight with you a total of three times will result in them joining you permanently the next time (the "total of three times" is per angel, and carries over from the first playthrough). Even after they have joined your army, they will still have a chance to appear during Random Card encounters. When each Maid Angel join you permanently, they will bring along their items: * Eukleia-san will bring 磨かれた木刀 (Polished Bamboo Blade → with skill Boss Slayer (大物殺し) ) * Black Eushully (Blackエウシュリー) will bring エウシュリティア (Maid hair band → +10 HP, SP, FP and +5 to all stats. Only wearable by female characters) * Eushully (エウシュリー )will bring エウシュリテルパ (Maid dress → with skill Re-move (再行動)) * Anastasia will bring Cup Ramen consumable item (Restores all parameters to full) In the third playthrough, you may ask them just one time, then they give you the items and its character. (2 times less compared to the second playthrough) All Units Summary The "Stage" column notes the earliest stage the unit joins or can be recruited/used by you. All "Cheapest" notes does not count Lily "Exp" = Number of units you need to contract/sacrifice/H before you can acquire the summon stone for it. Units with "-" as exp do not have summon stones. "CP" = Amout of Clear Points to summon a new unit of this type. Units with "-" as exp do not have summon stones. "Mana" column only mentions initial deployment cost. It may increase for some units as they gain ranks. Name Align Mov Mana Fly? Dive? Lava? Stage Weapon Exp CP Notes リリィ Lily Phy 3~5 0 X X X 00-00 All - - Infinite Resurrect, can pass through all terrain depending on equipped skills ファム Femme Cold 5 14 X O X 02-01 Claw - - ブリジット Bridget Dark 3 9 O X X ? Boots - - オクタヴィア Octavia Earth 3 12 O X X ? Linked - - Infinite Resurrect オーク Orc Phy 2~3 5 X X X 01-01 Sword 0 6 Cheapest; Explore + Lockpick ガーゴイル Gargoyle Phy 3 6 O X X 01-01 Claw 3 8 Cheapest Flying ハルピュア Harpuia Electric 3~4 10~11 O X X 01-02 Bow 5 12 水精 Water Spirit Cold 3 6 X O X 02-01 None 5 12 Cheapest Diving & Magic リザードモール Lizard Mole Cold 3 9 X O X 02-01 Polearm 5 15 ファラム Firame Fire 4 8 X X O 03-01 Dagger 5 16 マーテル Martel Dark 3 9 O X X 03-02 Claws 5 16 Lockpick ヴェアヴォルフ Werewolf Earth 4 10 X X X 03-03 Sword 10 10 Explore + Lockpick アースマン Earth Man Earth 2 6 X X X 03-03 None 5 6 ストーンゴーレム Stone Golem Earth 2 14 X X X 03-04 None 8 25 アマゾネス Amazoness Electric 3 12 X X X 04-04 Axe 8 22 Explore アプサエル Apsael Holy ? ? O X X ? Spear 8 26 神官 Priest Holy 2 15 X X X ? Staff 8 26 Healing ユイチリ Yuichiri Earth 4 14 X X X ? Bow 8 28 Healing(Lvl 40) ラミア Lamia Fire 3 18 X X O 09-01 Linked 8 30 グレーターデーモン Greater Demon Dark 3 22 O X X 09-02 Axe 8 38 ラウマカール Raumacarl Dark 4 30 O X X 10-01 Linked 8 42 プローヴァ Puroova Dark 6 46 X X X EX-05 Dagger 8 52 Re-Move ヘルテ Herute Holy 5 40 O X X EX-06 Linked 8 60 Naked Blade Style 玉座斬りの亡霊 Revenant ? 4 80 X X X EX-03 Boots 1 250 Wall-passing; Sudden Death Skill アセンブリア Asenburia ? 3 80 X X X EX-05 Staff 1 280 フィファ Fifa Divine 6 80 X X X EX-07 Bow 1 350 Double Move; Wall-Passing ラテンニール Ratenniiru Divine 5 80 X X X EX-02 Sword 1 800 400+ Hp ハルファス Halfas Divine 5 85 O X X EX-04 Sword 1 800 400+ Hp; Naked Blade Style; Sudden Death Skill モーヌ Moonu Divine 5 95 X X X EX-06 Spear 1 999 400+ Hp; Roar; Pierce 漂着した異界の姫 Otherworld Princess Holy ? 57? X X X 01-01 Linked 1 220 Roar ヒューリー Hyurii Dark 5 20 O X X ? Claw 1 100 Searching 使徒の死王 Undead 4 25 X X X ? Sword 1 115 ケルベロス Cerberes Fire 6 30 X X O ? Claw 1 130 Lizard Mole Summon Stone may also be acquired by recruiting (not brainwashing) Femme. You will get Bridget's Werewolf stone automatically when you recruit her on 3-4. Detailed initial stats * Stats listed are initial stats or rank-up fixed bonuses. Level-up stat increases are random and not included the table. * Exp = Number of units you need to contract/sacrifice/H before you can acquire the summon stone for it. * Lv = Units starts at this level when you are able to use it the first time, or unit acquires new rank at this level. * There is one more unit with the extra disc: Purple **kedamono Lv 40; HP 45; SP 0; FS 40; P.Atk 23; P.Def 8; M.Atk 0; M-Def 10 ; Spd 34; Luck 28; Mana 8; Move 4; Skill 1 Flying; Useacle Weapons: Claws; Note: Joins you after clearing Ex-11. (I can´t figure out align and skills) Character Promotion stats Summary Full Details